


Texto et Quiproquo

by kis



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Adam is So Done, F/M, Henry send texto for the first time, Humor, Naughty!Henry, Quiproquo, crack!fic
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4964647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kis/pseuds/kis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry n'a pas envie de travailler. Et pour cause le petit portable fraîchement acheté par Jo. Prenant la bête entre ses mains, Henry décide d'envoyer une série de sexto à sa belle. Mais si il se trompait de numéro?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Holàààààà! Como estas? Je dédie ce OS à Sonia! Nos discussions intensifs ont été une grande source d'inspiration! Mis à part ça, j'espère sincèrement qu'il va vous plaire mon petit crack!fic sur le beau et ténébreux Henry Morgan!
> 
> ENJOY

Assis sur le confortable fauteuil en cuire de son spacieux bureau, le légiste Henry Morgan jouait distraitement avec son magnifique stylo plume, l'esprit ailleurs, ignorant royalement l'énorme tas de feuille administrative qui l'attendait sur son bureau acajou.

Pour une fois, le Dr Morgan n'avait pas la tête à travailler comme à son habitude -  _Et si son fils Abe le savait, il allait avoir droit à une série de question sans fin suivit d'un gobage de médicaments en règle_.

La cause de cette subite distraction de la part de Henry se trouvait en face de lui, sur son bureau, sous ses yeux, enveloppé dans un ridicule paquet rose bonbon et d'un ruban vert qui donnait envie au jeune homme de s'arracher les yeux au couteau. Celui qui avait eu l'idée du paquet cadeau devait sérieusement en vouloir au pauvre immortel.

Prise d'une subite impulsion, Henry vérifia discrètement que personne ne traînait dans la morgue, avant d'ouvrir délicatement le papier cadeau et de prendre entre ses mains un morceau de papier sur lequel se trouvait un petit mot.

«  _On en avait un peu marre de déranger Abe ou de t'envoyer un hibou voyageur / envoyer des messages par fumés quand nous avions besoin de toi et ton expertise. Donc avec le commissariat, inclus Abe et Lucas, nous avons décidés de t'acheter un téléphone portable. Avec ce petit joyau de la technologie moderne tu pourras faire des photos, appeler tes proches ou même leur envoyer un message (alias : texto) sans passer par La Poste._ _MAGIQUE_ _! Utilises le à bon escient._

_**Jo M.** _

_P.S : J'attends avec impatience tes photos de toi (MMS) dénudé ou je pourrais admirer sans me lasser de ton fessier à croquer_. »

En lisant le petit mot que lui avait laissé Jo dans le papier cadeau, Henry ricana bêtement jusqu'au post-scriptum ou ses joues prirent brusquement une jolie teinte vermeil, légèrement gêné par l'audace de cette jeune femme. Cependant elle savait le chauffer comme jamais.

Posant doucement la lettre, Henry observa le petit bout de plastique noir qui tenait entièrement dans sa main. Le docteur n'avait jamais été grand fan des grosses avancées technologiques après les années 2000, mais il fallait bien s'adapter avec son temps et travailler avec la police requérait souvent d'être joignable à tout moment.

«  _J'attends avec impatience tes photos de toi dénudé ou je pourrais admirer sans me lasser de ton fessier à croquer_. »

Hésitant le temps de cinq secondes, Henry tapota vite fait sur son portable avant d'appuyer sur «  _Send_  ».

HM :  **Bien reçu ton petit mot. Cependant Miss Martinez votre post-scriptum m'a laissé sur la faim. Henry**.

Posant son portable, Henry tapota du bout des doigts sur son bureau en acajou, de manière impatiente et impérieuse avant de se jeter sur son portable.

HM :  **J'attends avec impatience la fin de cette foutue journée ou je pourrais être avec toi, t'admirer dans ton nouveau sous-vêtement, tes cheveux lâchés. Henry.**

Essayant de mettre le plus de distance entre lui et le portable, le légiste en chef tenta de travailler pour oublier sa libido qui commençait à furieusement augmenter.

Regardant niaisement la première feuille qu'il avait piochée dans le tas, essayant vainement de comprendre pourquoi il avait mis « hémorragie interne » à la place du nom de la victime, l'esprit d'Henry ne pouvait se défaire de l'image d'une belle détective en sous-vêtement couleur rouge sang, dansant de manière languissante trainant ses mains sur son corps de déesse devant lui….

Oh…

PU-TA-IN !

Bougeant inutilement sur sa chaise pour pouvoir prendre une pose un peu plus confortable, le beau docteur reprit vivement son portable tel un addict devant sa came avant de retaper furieusement dessus.

HM :  **Je ne peux me concentrer sur mon travail sachant que j'ai cette image de toi dansant de manière suggestive, tes doigts trainant sur ton corps. Un véritable appel à la débauche. Je suis là dans mon bureau, personne n'est présent et j'ai un besoin IMMENSE de sentir tes doigts sur MON corps et sur mon mini-Henry. Pitié Jo, descends, mon corps est prêt, j'ai besoin de te faire mienne, de te prendre sur ma chaise, de te mordiller et d'entendre tes petits souffles de joie. MISS MARTINEZ FAISONS LE AU BUREAU MAINTENANT ! Henry.**

Jetant à moitié son portable sur son bureau sous le coup de l'excitation, le docteur pria tous les Dieux possibles et inimaginables que sa belle lui réponde sous peu.

_Brr Brr_

MIRACLE !

Se jetant sans aucune retenue sur son nouveau jouet, le docteur ouvra le petit message qu'il venait de recevoir.

?: Doc ?

_Brr Brr_

?: C'est le numéro de Lucas.

Comme dans un mauvais film d'horreur, au ralenti, le docteur Henry Morgan releva son visage du portable, horrifié par ce qu'il lisait, regardant son pauvre assistant qui le regardait d'un air béat à travers la paroi de verre, le visage blême et visiblement traumatisé par ce qu'il avait lu, son propre portable à la main, pétrifié et ne sachant quoi faire.

Les deux compères allaient avoir besoin de plusieurs années avant d'oublier ce moment fort fâcheux et plusieurs siècles avant que le Dr Henry Morgan puisse de nouveau toucher un portable de sa vie.


	2. Chapter 2

Jetant furieusement son vieux bonnet noir qui cachait son crâne dégarnie, Adam pesta dans sa barbe imaginaire, dégoûté de cette journée qui avait si mal commencée dès le petit matin. Il faisait chaud, il faisait beau, les gens étaient heureux… Il aurait donné son rein pour que les airs béats des écoliers disparaissent illico presto de leurs sales petits visages où même que mémé qui promenait son petit chien se fasse écraser « par accident », histoire d'égayer un tantinet sa journée.

Il jouait encore les psychiatres, mais écouter ses patients déverser leurs problèmes tellement… communs et pathétiques lui donnaient plus envie de se pendre sur le champ plutôt que de les écouter une minute de plus ! Merde, il n'était pas le bureau des doléances à la fin !

En sortant de son bureau pour aller prendre sa salade habituelle,  _même les méchants pouvaient suivre un régime !,_ la jeune caissière lui avait lancée son plus beau sourire. Un sourire qui avait agressé les rétines de ce pauvre Adam. Si peu habitué à tant de bonne humeur, il avait failli transpercer les yeux de la jeune femme avec sa fourchette en plastique. C'était dangereux d'agresser un psychopathe immortel qui n'avait pas encore mangé sa petite salade avec ses délicieuses petites tomates dedans !

Lui retournant tant bien que mal son sourire, Adam savait très bien que quand il essayait de sourire il ressemblait plus à une hyène constipée qui ferait hurler de peur la pauvre personne en face de lui, avant de prendre son sac et faire un discret petit croche patte au garnement qui courait en bousculant les personnes autours.

Voyant l'enfant s'étaler terre sans aucune grâce refila à l'immortel une sensation de bien-être avant de rire un bon coup en l'entendant chouiner à rendre sourd les autres clients. Dans ta face le bonheur !

Retournant dans son bureau, Adam vérifia ses prochains rendez-vous avant de prendre sa boîte de salade et agrémenter le tout avec de la sauce salade que la jeune femme lui avait mis dans son sac.

Une fois la sauce dans sa salade, l'immortel prit le temps de remuer un bon coup la boite avant de la ré-ouvrir et de plonger sa fourchette dedans. Alors qu'il allait en prendre un bout, son téléphone portable vibra, annonçant un nouveau message.

**NUMERO INCONNU**  : J'y votre numéro Adamamana, je sais très bien ce que vous allez faire, je vous prierais de rester liun de moi et mes proches. Gandy.

Ecarquillant les yeux, Adam laissa tomber sa fourchette, énervé qu'un petit plaisantin le coupe dans sa pause déjeuné pour lui sortir autant d'inepties !

**ADAM**  : Ecoutez-moi bien. Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, ni ce que vous me voulez, mais si je reçois un prochain message de votre part, je vous arracherai un par un vos membres avant de vous les faire avaler jusqu'à que vous mourrez par étouffement.

Une fois son message tapé, Adam envoya le tout avant de poser son portable et de retourner vers sa salade qui l'attendait désespérément.

_Vromb vromb_

Poussant un énorme soupir d'agacement, Adam abandonna pour la seconde fois sa salade avant de prendre son portable.

**NUMERO INCONNU**  : Vous savez très bien que je suisse !

**ADAM**  : Je ne connais personne de Suisse… !

**NUMERO INCONNU**  : MAIS JE NE VIENS PAS DE LA SUISSE !

**ADAM**  : MAIS POURQUOI VOUS PARLEZ DE LA SUISSE BON SANG ? LAISSEZ-MOI EN PAIX !

**NUMERO INCONNU**  : VOUS LAISSEZ NOUS EN PAIX SURTOUT MOI ET J'AI DIS « qui je suis » PAS QUE JE VIENS DE LA SUISSE !

**ADAM**  : Adieu, ma salade ne va pas se manger toute seule !

Alors qu'Adam pensait enfin avoir la paix, son portable se mit à vibrer, le faisant crier de frustration.

**NUMERO INCONNU**  : Vous mangez de la salade ? Dpouis quand un immortel psychopathe pas tr-s bien dans sa tête mange de la salade ?

**ADAM**  : HENRY ?

Alors là ça devenait carrément intéressant !

**HENRY**  : Le seul et l'unique.

**ADAM**  : Vous savez, si vous vouliez me parler, je vous aurais contacté par mes propres moyens, voir même via pigeon voyageur. Surtout que les sms ne vous vont pas au teint.

_Prends-toi ça dans les dents Henry !_

**HENRY**  : Jé souis ému !

**ADAM**  : Je sais, je sais, c'est le sentiment qu'on les personnes à chaque fois qu'ils me voient !

**HENRY**  : NON§ Ce que je veux dire c'est que je suis muet. Je n'aie plus de voix ! Je ne parle plume…

**ADAM**  : JE SAIS CE QUE C'EST D'ÊTRE MUET MERCI ! On aurait pu se voir voyons !

**HENRY**  : Merci, mais non merci. J'ai déjà fait un cauchemar tôt dans la soirée, en faire un second en voyant votre tête n'est pas dans mes plans.

**ADAM**  : Haha, trop drôle ! Je vous jure que quand on va se croisez la prochaine fois, je vais vous tuez !

**ADAM**  : Mais au faite… comment avez-vous eu mon numéro ?

**HENRY**  : Intermouette

**ADAM**  : Quoi ? Vous l'avez eu par des mouettes ?

Mais qu'est-ce que…

**Henry**  : Non, j'ai surfé sur les mouflettes !

**ADAM**  : … je vous demande pardon ? Pouvez-vous écrire correctement s'il vous plait ?

Posant le portable, Adam picora rapidement dans sa salade, profitant de ce moment de bonheur sans l'autre taré qui le bombardait de sms.

_Vromb vromb_

Grognant malgré lui à l'entente du vibreur, l'immortel déposa sa fourchette avant de regarder le sms qu'Henry lui avait envoyé.

**HENRY**  : Mais ce n'est pas de ma faite diantre, j'ai des moufles !

**ADAM**  : Alors enlevez-les !

**HENRY**  : Niote !

**HENRY**  : Note !

**HENRY**  : NON§§

**HENRY** : Il fait Français dehors!

En voyant le nombre d'sms incalculables que lui laissait son ennemi, un sanglot traversa Adam. Mais qu'on le laisse en paix merde !

**HENRY**  : Et mon portable ajoute des mots tout seul, je nez comprends pas !

**ADAM**  : Enlevez le T9 tout simplement !

**HENRY**  : C'est quoi le « T9 » ?

**ADAM**  : Le bidule qui corrige vos fautes et ajoute automatiquement les mots.

**HENRY**  : COMMENT ON FAIT ?

Abattant rageusement sa main sur son visage par pur désespoir, Adam pria pour qu'une voiture écrase Henry et que son téléphone s'écrase loin. Très loin d'Henry.

**ADAM**  : JE NE SAIS PAS HENRY ET FRANCHEMENT JE M'EN FICHE ! LA PROCHAINE FOIS QUE VOUS M'INTERROMPEZ DANS MA PAUSE DEJEUNE JE VAIS DIRECTEMENT M'EN PRENDRE A VOS PROCHES ET VOUS FAIRE REGRETTER ! Je vous bloque ! Adieu !

**HENRY**  : Comment ça vous m'éblouissez ? Vous ne pouvez pas me bloquer, je peux toujours vous approchez !

**HENRY**  : Me floquer* !

**HENRY**  : Bloquer !

**HENRY**  : Oh et puis flûte…

En voyant la ribambelle de messages sur son portable, Adam s'arracha les cheveux. Au final ça n'allait peut-être pas être lui qui allait battre Henry, mais ce fichu saint docteur qui n'hésitait pas à lui envoyer des sms tordus qui allait avoir sa peau prochainement.

De très mauvaise humeur, Adam accueilli son prochain client avec un couteau en plastique dans sa main, son regard de psychopathe bien ancré dans les yeux.

Ça allait chauffer !

 

**Author's Note:**

> END
> 
> Et voilà! Je sais, c'est déjà fini! Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Bien? Pas bien? A vos review!


End file.
